lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Cotton
Rose "Rosie" Cotton was the daughter of Tolman Cotton and Lily Brown, sister of Tolman (Tom), Wilcome Cotton (Jolly), Bowman (Nick), and Carl Cotton (Nibs), and wife of Samwise Gamgee. Biography Rosie lived with her family on South Lane, in a farm near Bywater. Her early life is not well recorded but it is known that she and her brothers frequently swam in the Bywater Pool as youths. Her family was always close to the Gamgees, which was probably why she grew close to Samwise Gamgee. The two were already close friends with Rosie expecting a marriage proposal when Sam left the Shire, apparently for Crickhollow, and she was not pleased that he was away for a year, but she waited for him patiently. War of the Ring When the Shire was taken over by Lotho under Sharkey with their Ruffian thugs and enforcers, Rosie and her family were just as angry as most everyone else but remained docile due to having a family to look after. When Sam came back on November 2, 3019, she helped him and the other returning hobbits fight and defeat the Ruffians and Sharkey. During this time, Sam got the chance to tell her where he had really been and what he had really been doing for over a year. After the war, Sam and Frodo lived with Rosie and the Cottons for a time until Bag End was restored to livable conditions. Sam and Rosie were finally married on May 1, 3020 and moved to Bag End.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B. Sam and Rosie had thirteen children: Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, Tolman (Tom). Many were named after Sam and Rosie's friends and relatives. Among them were Elanor the Fair, Frodo Gardner (FO 2- ), and Goldilocks.The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King, "The Scouring of the Shire" Fourth Age In their later years, Sam and Rosie went to Gondor and lived there for over one year in the house of King Aragorn II Elessar. When they returned, they lived out their lives seeing Sam mayoral duties passed to Tolman Cotton Jr.. Rosie died in the year 61 in Mid-year's Day at the age of ninety-eight. Sam then left Middle-earth for the Undying Lands later that year after giving their daughter the Red Book of Westmarch.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B Etymology 'Cotton' in Hobbitish was 'Hlothran'. Portrayal in adaptations In'' The Return of the King (1980 film), Rosie was not voiced by anyone but was seen as a blonde woman in a dream that Sam had when he put on the Ring. In ''The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series), Rosie was voiced by Kathryn Hurlbutt. In Peter Jackson's Film Trilogy Rosie lives at 10 Bagshot Row and is played by Sarah McLeod. Behind the scenes :"I think the simple 'rustic' love of Sam and his Rosie (nowhere elaborated) is absolutely essential to the study of his (the chief hero's) character, and to the theme of the relation of ordinary life (breathing, eating, working, begetting) and quests, sacrifice, causes, and the 'longing for Elves', and sheer beauty." - J.R.R Tolkien letter dated 1951. References External links * *Rosie Cotton costume site de:Rose Hüttinger it:Rosie Cotton pl:Róża Cotton ru:Роуз Коттон Category:Hobbits Category:Cottons Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters